1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless remote control porch light, particularly a wireless remote control porch light with direction of light beam can be varied by means of RF (radio frequency) control technique.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally the porch light for a building is installed on the outer wall or under the eaves of the building, and has a light beam aimed at fixed direction to illuminate a fixed place. However when some places or any corner in the courtyard or any place in front of the door of building need to be illuminated, it is impossible to make immediate change of the direction of the light beam of the conventional type porch light.
Another type of porch light popularly used is controlled by sensor to enable an automatic ON/OFF function which when an object approaching the door is detected by sensor the porch light will be turned on automatically, whereas if the sensor doesn't detect any object, the porch light will be turned off automatically.
However, these types of porch lights with automatic control function to turn on and off the light by means of sensor are still unable to make immediate change of the direction of its light beam.
In other words, the conventional type of porch light popularly used today all are unable to have the direction of its light beam varied or to be turned on and off by means of RF remote control at any time whenever required by user.